De princesas y otros cuentos
by dannyxf
Summary: Ya que Disney compró la Fox... ¿qué princesa de Disney sería Scully?


DE PRINCESAS Y OTRO CUENTOS

La solitaria casa blanca sobre la colina, tenía las luces encendidas, y también se podía ver el humo saliendo de la chimenea. Se veía acogedora y hogareña. Afuera la nieve de al menos 20 cms cubría todo con su blanco manto, dándole al ambiente una paz especial, que era lo que precisamente buscaban los dos habitantes de aquella casa.

La TV encendida junto al fuego de la chimenea, era la única fuente de luz que iluminaba a los ocupantes del sillón, que yacían en él, acurrucados y cubiertos por una vieja manta con motivos tribales.

En la TV hacía su aparición la Reina Elsa, en su recién construido castillo de hielo, cantando las últimas frases de la conocida canción let it go.

El hombre miró a su compañera extrañado, ella había sido la que había elegido la película, y nunca pensó que escogería una dirigida al público infantil. La siguió observando hasta que le ganó la curiosidad.

\- - Scully, si pudieras ser una princesa de Disney, ¿cuál serías?

La mujer se incorporó un poco, mientras arreglaba un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro y contestó.

\- - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Mulder?

\- - Bueno, si estoy obligado a ver una película de princesas, al menos tengo derecho a un par de preguntas, ¿no?

Ella asintió resignada

\- - Creo que tienes razón – se quedó pensativa – la verdad es que nunca en mi vida me imaginé siendo una princesa, menos aún una de cuento.

\- - ¿En serio?

\- - En serio – se acomodó un poco más en el sillón para quedar a la misma altura de la mirada de su compañero – ahora… según tú, ¿qué princesa crees que soy?

\- - Definitivamente no Elsa…

\- - ¿Dices eso porque no soy rubia?

\- - No, digo que no puedes ser Elsa porque no tienes nada de fría.

\- - No era eso lo que pensabas cuando recién nos conocimos.

\- - No, eso era lo que el resto pensaba. Yo sólo me encargué de comprobar personalmente que no tienes nada de fría – lo último lo dijo mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente.

Ella contestó alzando una ceja.

\- - Ok, entonces ¿qué princesa crees que soy?

\- - Mmm, Blancanieves no creo, aunque tu afinidad con el enano de Frohike me hace dudar.

\- - Ja ja ja, no seas así, menos aún cuando él no puede defenderse.

\- - Naaaa, creo que hasta desde el infierno te espía.

\- - ¡Mulder! – y le golpeó el brazo.

\- - ¡Está bien! Pero sigamos… veamos, si no eres Blancanieves; tampoco eres Cenicienta… ya sabemos que no se te dan muy bien las labores de la casa…

\- - Lo dice el hombre que no sabía cómo usar una lavadora.

\- - ¡Hey! No estamos discutiendo mis habilidades, ¿ok?

\- - Ok – respondió resignada.

\- - Sigamos entonces; podrías aplicar como Aurora…

\- - ¿Aurora, y cuál es esa?

\- - ¡Por Dios Scully, Aurora la Bella Durmiente!

\- - Ah esa… ja ja ja ya sabía cuál era, por cierto, ¿en qué me parezco a ella?

\- - En que te encanta dormir y que te despierten con un beso – y se acercó a ella besándola ligeramente.

Scully respondió el gesto, una vez que se separaron agregó.

\- - ¿Eso te convierte entonces en un príncipe?

\- - ¿Acaso no soy un excelente partido? – cuando vio nuevamente la ceja de ella elevada, la tranquilizó – está bien, está bien. Mejor sigamos… si no quieres ser la bella durmiente, ¿qué tal la sirenita? Es pelirroja ¿no?

\- - No creo que te gustaría mucho que desde la cintura hacia abajo fuera un pez…

\- - En eso tienes toda la razón. Definitivamente no eres Ariel. ¡Ah, pero si tienes mucho de Bella!

\- - ¡Claro, si elegí quedarme con la Bestia! En eso tienes toda la razón

Él frunció el ceño.

\- - ¡No eres Bella! Ni tampoco Jazmín, usas demasiada ropa…

\- -¡Mulder! – y volvió a golpearle el brazo.

\- - Pocahontas… quizás, ella siguió a John Smith y tú me seguiste a mí…

\- - Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

\- - A pesar de no tener nada de asiática, eres valiente como Mulán, y harías lo que fuera por ayudar a los demás.

\- - Me vas a hacer sonrojar…

\- - De Rapunzel… eres aventurera, y de Mérida, obvio… eres pelirroja y valiente.

\- - ¡Vaya, aunque me siento más que halagada, me sorprende tu conocimiento sobre los personajes de Disney…

Él bajó la mirada.

\- - Cuando estás solo y tienes mucho tiempo libre, no te queda de otra que ver todos los canales y películas de dibujos animados.

Scully se acercó aún más a él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y fijando su mirada con la de él agregó

\- - Prometo que nunca más tendrás que ver películas animadas solo – y le besó dulcemente.

\- - ¿Lo prometes?

\- - Como casi princesa de Disney, lo prometo – y sonrió.

\- - Para mí, siempre serás una reina… algo difícil, pero una reina igual.

\- - Y tú un casi príncipe… aunque debo decir que tu reino no es muy extenso.

Ambos sonrieron, y continuaron mirando la TV mientras Olaf entonaba una pegajosa canción sobre el verano.

Una vez terminada la película, Mulder apagó el televisor y fue recién entonces que notó que Scully estaba profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella y le habló al oído.

\- - Vamos Bella Durmiente. Vámonos a la cama, que mañana tenemos un árbol que cortar y decorar.

Scully comenzó a despertar.

\- - ¿Y no habrá beso de mi príncipe?

\- - ¿Así que ahora soy un príncipe?

\- - Tal vez – y siguió durmiendo esperando ser besada.

\- - Lo que la Reina quiera…

Y finalmente la besó.


End file.
